


Silken Fantasy

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus fantasizes in the Prefects Bath -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silken Fantasy

  
Silken Fantasy by [lilyseyes](http://www.walkingtheplank.org/archive/viewuser.php?uid=776)  


  
Summary: Severus fantasizes in the Prefects Bath -  
Categories: Fanfiction Characters:  Harry Potter, Severus Snape  
Genres:  AU  Magical, Challenge Fic, Pre-Slash  
Spoilers:  COS, GOF, HBP, OOTP, POA, PS/SS  
Warnings:  Chan 16-18  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 1174 Read: 2628  
Published: Jul 04, 2008 Updated: Jul 05, 2008 

Story Notes:

Written for hp_wankfest to the prompts of Prefects Bath and Invisibility Cloak. Beta'd by the_minx_17 and rakina - my thanks! All the Potterverse belongs to JK Rowling - no money is made on this work of fanfiction

**Warnings:** Fantasies, mentions of under-aged shenanigans, implied voyeurism

Silken Fantasy by lilyseyes

Severus Snape stalked the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, his boot heels clicking loudly on the flagstone floors. He’d already managed to ferret out a pair of snogging Hufflepuffs, a Ravenclaw fourth-year sneaking back from the library, and a rather interesting Slytherin threesome. The two seventh-year girls seem more taken with each other than the sixth-year boy they’d brought along to service them. Severus had long ago concluded the hormones levels of the older students in the spring could power the entire school with the magical energy they produced.

The corridors were deserted as Severus made his way up to the fifth floor, the staircases for once cooperating with him. Pausing at the statue of Boris the Bewildered, Severus listened carefully; all his senses, honed by years of spying, were alert for the slightest noise. It was long past curfew now and he should not have to worry about students out of their dorms, but Merlin knew there were some with more than enough arrogance to wander.

Cautiously, Severus moved down the corridor and with a hastily whispered password, slipped into the Prefects Bath and bolted the door behind him. He added a strong silencing charm and a locking spell that even a nosy headmaster would have to work at breaking.

Hexing the simpering mermaid to silence, Severus sighed. It had been a very long day in a week of long days and an even longer term. Sometimes he just wished it was all over and done with. He was sure he wouldn’t live past the Dark Lord’s demise this time, but he would at least be at rest. Passing his hand over the many buttons on his robe, Severus removed it and carefully hung it from a conjured hook. His fingers worked on the cuffs of his pristine white shirt as he knelt to turn on the specific taps he wanted for his bath. His shirt soon joined his robe, while his trousers and pants were folded and placed on a bench. From an inner pocket of his robe, Severus removed a long, silvery length of fabric.

Sitting on the edge of the large bath, Severus slipped his toes into the rising water as he brought the fabric up to trail it over his hardening penis. These dirty interludes were his only relief from the various pressures of his life. It would never do to have anyone discover that Severus Snape wanked to the fantasy of pounding into one of his students, even if the boy was of age. No, Albus would not like the images Severus entertained of fucking his precious Golden Boy over the desk in the Defense classroom, even if the manipulative bastard was one of the few who would understand the allure of the beautiful young man. Severus’ cock twitched at the images he was picturing in his mind.

Severus draped the raw silk cloth over his prick and groaned. The feel of the cloth was the closest he’d been able to come to in an effort to duplicate the Invisibility Cloak he knew the brat used to thwart him at curfew. It was the same cloak he’d used to do Albus’ bidding in those dangerous days before the Dark Lord’s first fall. The raw silk had the shimmery feeling of the cloak, but it lacked the tingle of magic that made the cloak feel like a fall of water caressing his cock. Now, the cloak had the further allure of Harry Potter beneath it to excite him even more. Nothing excited Severus more than the thought of the teenager, huddled under his Invisibility Cloak, watching him wank.

Looping the silk around his cock, Severus slid it up and down. The whispering caress made him groan with pleasure and spread his legs wide as Severus allowed the end of the cloth to drape down over his balls. One hand gripped the silk tighter as the fingers of the other slid up his chest to flick first one nipple, then the other. Pinching the hardening nubs in turn, Severus moaned, the images playing out in his mind as delicious as the feeling of the silk against his heated flesh. The whisper of cloth tickled his scrotum and Severus shifted, leaning back as he spread his cheeks so the end of the cloth tickled his entrance like the tip of an insolent tongue.

Something drew Severus’ attention to the nearest corner of the room, the merest breath of noise, and he thought he saw a shimmer against the stone wall. Blinking, Severus stared at the spot, willing it to happen again. The thought that it might be Harry Potter, crouched under the shimmery material of his Invisibility Cloak, wanking as he watched Severus inflamed him. The teenager’s sweet cock would be long and slender, coltish like the boy himself. His chest would be smooth with brown nipples, his flat belly nicely divided by a dark treasure trail.

Severus imagined burying his nose behind the brat’s well-proportioned balls, the sweet aroma of tender, virgin flesh would be intoxicating. His hand squeezed the tip of his cock as Severus pictured the delectable treat. Fingers tweaking his nipples, Severus stroked his prick hard, with a downward motion that had the silk brushing his hole followed by the upward twist that he liked. His balls tightened, and Severus gasped as he imagined Harry riding his own fingers to climax as he watched his professor wank.

Arching his back, Severus came hard as he bunched the raw silk around the base of his cock. A deep groan reverberated around the chamber. Severus was hard pressed to say whether it was his, and would adamantly deny having called out any particular name. His own breath was loud in his ears, and he carefully set the silken cloth aside, casting a silent cleaning charm on it.

Severus moved forward to slip into the hot, fragrant water. The woodsy scent calmed his thundering heart and soothed his harsh breathing. Ah, if only his fantasy were true… Severus knew he could tutor the young man in the pleasures of the flesh. Indeed, what better use could there be for that insolent tongue than to be wrapped around Severus’ cock. His eyes darted toward the corner of the room, now sure he’d seen another shimmer against the stone wall. A slow smile curved his thin lips as his cock gave an approving twitch. Perhaps this fantasy was attainable after all.

The smirk firmly in place Severus leisurely completed his bath, stepping gracefully from the pool before Summoning a towel. He pointedly ignored the smothered groan as he bent over to dry his calves. Dressing quickly, Severus banished the water from the bath before he strode to the door. Dismantling the spells, Severus reached to grasp the door handle.

“Five points from Gryffindor for being out after curfew, Mr. Potter. Also you will serve detention after dinner tomorrow night in my office.” Severus smiled wickedly. “And bring the cloak.”

* * *

  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Severus Snape and all associated characters from the _Harry Potter_ universe are the property of J.K. Rowling. Neither the website's members nor the maintainers profit from the content of this site. All content is copyrighted by its creator. Walking the Plank is powered by eFiction.

This story archived at <http://www.walkingtheplank.org/archive/viewstory.php?sid=2699>  



End file.
